1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular display rack assembly comprising a plurality of interlocking vertical panels with a plurality of shelf brackets attached to each vertical panel. The vertical panels are assembled at an angle with respect to the mounting surface rather than flat against the mounting surface to provide increased display capability per unit surface area in the available display space. The display rack assembly of the present invention is especially suitable for use as a videocassette display rack, and may also be used for displaying books, magazines, tape cassettes, record albums, greeting cards, and other retail articles such as clothing, games, groceries, and the like. The modular display rack assembly may be mounted on a wall, on stationary or movable free standing support structures or partitions, an rotatable display islands, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of display structures are known for displaying goods for consumer sale or rental such as videocassettes, tape cassettes, books, magazines, record albums, and the like. Books are typically displayed in horizontal rows of shelves, with either the cover of the book or the spine of the book displayed for viewing. Display of the cover of the book is more effective since it is more eye-catching, but it also requires more shelf space than alignment of books to display only the spine. Traditional bookshelves may be used for displaying books only by their spines, while displaying books by their covers requires upstanding rear supports which are substantially perpendicular to the plane of the floor, or which may be angled slightly with respect to the plane of the floor to enhance viewing or display stability. In many displays of books on horizontal shelves, different books are oriented in different directions to provide an interesting and attractive display which also efficiently utilizes the available display space. Magazines are similarly displayed to show the cover, and arranged on shelves extending from solid rear upright supports. In this type of magazine display, the upright support is typically angled slightly from the vertical to provide greater stability for the displayed magazines and to facilitate viewing of the magazine covers, particularly in below counter-height displays. Videocassettes are displayed in a variety of fashions, and are typically simply set edge-to-edge on horizontal shelves extending from an upright support structure. Display of articles edge-to-edge showing the front cover of each individual article is visually effective, but it generally requires a great deal of display space, particularly if conventional shelving is used. For this reason, alternatives have been sought to provide increased display capacity in a limited amount of display surface area space.
To increase the display capacity in a limited amount of space, several display alternatives have been provided. For example, display panels are known which are hinged to a wall or a free standing support structure so that both sides of the panel may be viewed simply by pivoting the panel with respect to the wall, and several panels may be arranged adjacent to one another along a wall or on a separate support structure. Each display panel provides a flat display area which is suitable for displaying art prints, posters, and the like. Revolving display islands are commonly used to display hardware, notions, greeting cards, and other relatively lightweight retail articles.
Display rack assemblies with shelving which is angled in some way with respect to the supporting wall has been proposed, and is highly desirable for display systems, since it provides efficient space utilization and enhances visibility of the display article. Use of specialized angled shelving also permits display of the spine of a book or the title side of a videocassette box when viewed from one direction, and display of at least a portion of the front cover of a book, videocassette, box or the like when viewed from another direction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,261 discloses a display shelving system designed for displaying individual carpet samples. The display rack comprises a series of panels aligned parallel to one another and at an angle with respect to the wall or other support structure. The panels are connected to one another and the wall by bolts at regular intervals, and horizontal spacers extend between adjacent panels to separate the panels and to support individual samples. U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,340 teaches a display rack comprising a front rail and a plurality of risers regularly spaced with respect thereto. The front rail and risers have cleats, or supports, whereby adjacent risers interlock to form a display rack having terraced shelves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,809 teaches a tape cassette storage rack wherein cassettes are arranged edge-to-edge on a series of aligned shelves. The tapes are preferably stored at an angle to the vertical to provide better access to and visibility of the individual tape cassettes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,271 teaches a plurality of merchandise display trays which interlock with upright supports and with on another by means of integral hangers and/or clips. U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,651 teaches a playing card holder having a lip which may be securely retained in a groove, thereby locking adjacent plates.
From a practical standpoint, modular display rack assemblies comprising interlocking modular units which may be assembled in accordance with the user's display requirements and available space limitations provide substantial advantages. Also, display assemblies which are angular with respect to the supporting structure are desirable to enhance display capacity and improve visibility of individually displayed articles.